Buffy's Baby
by Brunettegoddess
Summary: Riley left and Buffy never got to say goodbye or that she was having his baby more inside
1. Default Chapter

**Buffy's Baby**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Buffy or its characters, if I did I would be rich.**

**Summary- Buffy was pregnant when Riley left. She didn't know at the time and couldn't get a hold of Riley. So one year latter when he comes back what will happen? Set in season six the episode where Riley comes back for help….with Sam. The dialogue will be somewhat like the episode.**

Prologue- Riley left Buffy alone and pregnant neither knew at the time. So about nine months later she gives birth to Stacie Joy Summers and Ethan Riley Summers. The twins are a little over 3 months old in this story. She still lives in her house. Her and Spike happened, just not to the extent like in the show, and she never died. She is still the slayer. Every thing is still the same Giles left and everything. Willow and Tara are over and Wil is off the magics. Everyone tries to help Buffy as much as they can. Buffy and the twins are now in her mom's old room and Willow is in Buffy's old room.

Chapter one- You!

Buffy was have a fairly normal day at the Doublemeat Palace. She was working register.

"Hi welcome to the Double…" She said as she looked up to see Riley her former love standing there. Thinking what in the world is he doing here

"Hi, Buffy. I need your help in you area of expertise, you know."

"I'm working."

"I need you to come with me now."

"Okay" she says jumping over the counter ignoring the calling of her name by Josh (a/n I forgot the guy she works with name).

When they are in Riley's car Buffy is debating wither or not to tell him about Stacie and Ethan. She decides on not.

"So Buffy what have you been up to?"

"Ummm, not much really. Giles is gone. Tara left Willow, and as you can tell I'm working at the Doublemeat Palace to earn ends meat."

"Oh, well here change into this it's a little less…ummm bright than your orange. Oh and by the way, I love the hair."

"Oh thanks, you won't look."

"Nope I'm a gentleman, just climb in the back."

As she is changing in the back she is thinking that this could be a new day a 2nd chance for her and Riley, not mention their 2 kids that he doesn't know about. Almost as soon as Buffy finishes dressing the black SUV comes to a stop.

"Okay Buffy here's the deal I've been tracing thus demon for 36 hours strait, and it lead us here. We are trying to figure out where its eggs are. These demons are nearly dead but not close enough. This thing multiply fast one becomes ten, ten becomes 100 so on. These things can tare apart a town and are very dangerous. The eggs are being sold on the black market by a dealer that calls himself the doctor. Now this is the point where the demon is right now so let's go."

They finds themselves standing on a ledge. As Riley takes out a pulley Buffy asks "I Guess we're going down, you got another one of those?"  
"Nope just the one, so we're going down together. Ready?"

"Yes I am lets go."

With that said Buffy jumps up onto Riley and they slowly descend down. When they reach the bottom someone is already there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buffy's Baby**

**Chapter Two Meeting Sam**

_**Okay here I am back updating. I hope you like it and I will try and update faster.**_

When Buffy and Riley get to the bottom the demon is already there. Buffy started to wail on it. When Riley is about to get hit Buffy pushes him out of the way and lands on top of him.

"Umm excuse me what are you doing with my husband?"

"Husband?" Buffy replies to her question looking at Riley, "And let me guess that those aren't code names like 'Maddog' or something." Riley shakes his head

"Oh, didn't think so… Husband, Wife" She says pointing first to Riley than to Sam.

"Umm yea, Buffy this is Sam, Sam this is Buffy."

"Wow, nice to meat you." Sam says to Buffy

"Demon."

"Mine"

"So Riley how long have you been married?"

"A little over 8 months."

"You do this Husband Wife tag team demon fighting thing often."

"Buffy I wanted to tell you when the time was right, I didn't think that she would catch up to us so fast, but then Sam does a lot I don't expect. I really was gonna tell you."

"Oh" Buffy says as Sam get throne in to a wall

Buffy jumps in and snaps the demons neck.

"Its dead" Buffy says

"Oh honey its okay" Sam says soothingly to Riley

"Wait you've been tracking this think for two days straight and you did want it dead right?'

"Let me guess Captain can do here didn't tell you. Damn it Finn how could you recruit the slayer and not fill her in." Sam says walking over to the dead demon cutting it open with her knife. "We're to late, we were hoping that it could lead us to its eggs."

"Oh sorry I didn't know"

"Buffy its good that you killed it before it killed us"

Sam walks back over to Riley

"So Buffy I hate to impose even more but do you have a safe house or something?"

"Ummm I have a house I don't know if its safe, hell sometimes you cant even leave."

"I know the way." Riley say to Sam, turning to Buffy "on the way there I will fill you in. On everything".

"Umm okay I need to call Wil first and let her know we are coming and to have everyone ready and there, in privet if you don't mine."

"Sure, here use this" Riley says handing her his cell.

"okay, be back"

On the phone,

RINGRING

"Come on Wil pick up."

"Hello"

"Wil, thank God! Its Riley, he's here."

"Oh My God, Buffy that's great"

"No it really not. He is here with Sam, his wife."

"Oh no,"

"It gets worse we are headed home. Apparently there is someone or thing in town that is called 'The Doctor' and they need our help."

"Oh no, do you want me to put the twins down so hopefully they wont wake up?"

"Oh Wil you are the best, do you think you could get Xander and Anya over there and tell them and Dawn what is up?"

"Yea no problem Buff, I'm going out on a limb and guessing you don't want to let Riley in the hole Stacie and Ethan thing."

"That's the plan"

"Okay Buff, umm good luck and I'll do my best."

"Thanks Wil, I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem. Oh and Buff"

"Yea,"

"Love you,"

"You too Wil, thanks again"

Willow hangs up and starts to freak out. After passing for a few minutes she decides to call Xander and let him and Anya in on the whole thing.

RINGRING

"Hello"

"Ohmygod, Xander Riley is back and he is coming here with Buffy."

"Its about time he showed up"

"But Xander he isn't alone…he brought Sam his new wife-" Willow didn't get to finish before Xander interrupted her

"Wait his wife, he gone for a year and get married. Wow poor Buf. That must be hard on her."

"But what are we going to do about the twins."

"You can bring them here or something,"

"Nope there is something or rather someone who calls himself 'The Doctor' and they need our help."

"Oh no, well An and I can say that they are ours."

"I don't know that might work. We can run it by Buffy when she gets here."

"Okay, well see you soon."

"Bye"

Buffy and Riley are back in his black SUV, Sam is behind them in a similar SUV also black. There is a long odd silence between them. Buffy decides to break it.

"Okay Riley this is just too weird. So when do you meet Sam, how long did you wait before you got married, and above all why did you bring her here, to rub her in my face. Cus you know I here with this very pathetic life, which I was coping with and you pop back. I was think, hey what do you know Riley's back. Stacie, Ethan Riley and I can finally be a family." The second she finished she realized what she said and covered her mouth. Riley was just staring strait ahead totally silent.

"Who are Stacie and Ethan, Buffy?"

"Nobody just drop it."

"No Buf I'm not going to drop it. You said the 4 of us could be a family." And ten it hit him. "Stacie and Ethan are my kids aren't they?"

"Yes they are. Happy now?" Buffy said trying to fight back the tears, and failing miserably.

"So why didn't you call me or anything to let me know that they were alive."

"Don't you think that I tried? I wanted you to know so bad but io just wasn't in the cards." Buffy was now in full on tears which was a very ware occasion. "you know what I don't fell like talking anymore. We are done with this conversation."

"Just let me ask a few more questions."

"Fine you have Seven questions. No more than that."

"Okay, One, How old are they? Two, What are their full names? Three, Did you let me go? Four Do you still love me?"

"Okay here goes, One, They are twins and three months old. Two, Stacie Joyce Summers and Ethan Riley Summers. Three, No I tried to stop you. And four I would rather not answer. You have three more questions left"

"No further questions. We are here. Oh one more question can I see them when we get inside?"

"I think that Willow said that she was going to try and put them down for mne. So we will see."

"Okay now that I know I think that we should go and let San know so she doesn't like freak out in the house."

"Agreed. Lets go."

**_Okay that's all for now. I know that I changed Stacie's middle name form Joy to Joyce. Please give me some feed back. I want to hear for you. Next chapter Sam finds out and Riley meets his kids._**


End file.
